himurahideonosuirifandomcom-20200215-history
Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri
This article is about the drama series. For the novel series, see The Detective Story of Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura. | image = File:Himura_Hideo_no_Suiri.png | kanji = 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 | english = Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura's Inference | aka = Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa | genre = Mystery · Drama · Crime · Detective · Investigation | starring = • Takumi Saitoh • Masataka Kubota | episodes = 10 (List of episodes) | runningtime = 46 minutes | themesong = Selfy Trick by EDGE of LIFE | production = NTV | orignetwork = NTV | origrelease = 17 January 2016 – 20 March 2016 | ratings = 8.8% (weekly average) }} (臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理, lit. "Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura's Inference"), also known as Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa, is a Japanese mystery television series produced by NTV, and it was broadcasted from 17 January 2016 to 20 March 2016 on NTV. A prequel-sequel special entitled Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri: Another Story was broadcasted in 2016, and it was renewed for a two-part 2019 special. Adapted from the Himura Hideo novels of mystery writer Alice Arisugawa, the series stars Takumi Saitoh in the titular role and Masataka Kubota as his partner-in-crime. It follows the story of how criminologist Hideo Himura and mystery writer Alice Arisugawa assist the police in solving several crimes through converging their logic and skills in the fields of crime and mystery. Plot Overview Criminologist Hideo Himura seeks the pleasure of murder scenes and expresses his desire to kill someone, appearing to be dangerous pursuing the ultimate crime. His partner is the rather unreliable mystery writer Alice Arisugawa who observes his investigations. His inferences keep missing the mark at times, but he regards himself as Himura’s protector. An unlikely pair for investigation scenes, the two of them make up for each other’s deficiencies as they unmask and uncover with exquisite logic the mysterious tricks left behind by criminals.Rinsho Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri (Japan) 2016 — DramaWiki Cast of Characters Main Characters * Takumi Saitoh as Hideo Himura * Masataka Kubota as Alice Arisugawa Recurring Characters * Katsuhisa Namase as Hisashi Nabeshima * Yūka as Nozomi Ono * Mizuki Yamamoto as Akemi Kijima * Kyoko Hasegawa as Sanae Moroboshi * Mari Natsuki as Tokie Shinomiya * Kazuki Shimizu as Keiichi Sakashita * Makita Sports as Munenori Yasoda * Akira Onodera as "Apollo" * Nagisa Matsunaga as Chihiro Shibuya * Hikaru Horiguchi as Takako Matsuno * Kazuyuki Matsuzawa as Hiroshi Nanba Guest Characters * Shigeyuki Totsugi as Nick Hallelujah * Takuma Otō as Yoshinaga * Noriko Iriyama as Yukie Ōwada * Mahiro Takasugi as Eiji Ōwada * Ryō Yoshizawa as Eisuke Hata * Gaku Sano as Noriaki Aiba * Naomi Nishida as Erika Shima * Kazuya Kojima as Kido * Kisuke Iida as Yukio Shima * Koichi Iwaki as Shuichi Dojo * Rio Uchida as Yuko Sagio * Masashi Goda as Shiji Dojo * Shugo Oshinari as Shinsuke Nagaike * Kento Shibuya as Norio Yoshizumi * Shin Takuma as Masahiko Yūkari * Riria Kojima as Yura * Yusuke Yamamoto as Shiro Mutobe * Natsuhi Ueno as Yuko Ono * Suzunosuke as Masaaki Munakata * Hiroo Otaka as Yohei Yamauchi * Kazumasa Taguchi as Shotaro Munakata * Hitomi Takahashi as Machi Munakata * Kenji Anan as Masayuki Ogata * Sei Hiraizumi as Yoshimoto * Ryoma Takeuchi as Ryuzō Onizuka * Hiroki Konno as Jo Terufumi * Sawa Nimura as Anna Oishi * Shigeru Izumiya as Anno Moriyuki * Tohru Nomaguchi as Nobuhito Saga * Kōhei Watanabe as Mamoru Ide Episode Ratings Listed below are the episode ratings for the season, specifically in the Kantō region:Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa — AsianWiki週間高世帯視聴率番組10 VOL.7／2016年 2月8日(月)～2月14日(日) (Weekly Household Audience Rating Program 10 Vol. 7 / February 8 (Mon) – February 14 (Sun), 2016) — Video Research, Ltd. Drama-Novels Differences * The main storyline in the drama is set and limited in Kyoto. * Alice, who lives in Osaka in the novels, lives in Kyoto in the drama. * Although Shangri-La Crusade appears in only a small number of cases in the novels, it is depicted in the drama as being closely relevant to the story and the characters in general. * In the novels, Himura has three pet cats in his boarding house, namely Uritarō, Kojirō, and Momo. In the drama, Momo is his only pet cat. * In the short story "Execution in the Basement" from The White Rabbit Runs Away, Detective Morishita gets abducted by members of Shangri-La Crusade, while in the drama episode of the same name, Alice gets abducted. * Himura's catchphrase in the drama "This crime is not beautiful" (この犯罪は美しくない, Kono hanzai wa utsukushi kunai) is never uttered in the novels.作家アリスシリーズ (Writer Alice Series) — Wikipedia (Japanese) Related Media * ''Himura Hideo'' series by Alice Arisugawa * Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri: Another Story * Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 References Category:Media